Breakfast in the TARDIS
by Meredith Lavern
Summary: Rose is missing all the little domestic things she doesn't get to do while on the TARDIS, mainly making breakfast for more than just herself.


The mornings were always the best time of the day.

I would get up early to get ready then twenty-five minutes later I would be turning the kettle on and pulling out a skillet to make breakfast. Eggs on toast for me and sausage, eggs and pancakes for mum. She would always come out of her room as soon as the sausages had started to fry. It was always quiet, but that is the way it had always been. It was our time to get into sync. She'd slowly sip at her tea and wait for the food to be ready. I would gaze out the tiny window as the Powell Estate slowly wake up. No matter what, it was always peaceful and once we had eaten we'd be off to our individual days.

Things would be different now.

Mum would have to cook her own breakfast again. After being home for a couple weeks there wasn't I hadn't reverted back to. I did the shopping. I did the washing. The cooking. The cleaning. Not because she didn't want to but because it was one of the ways I anchored myself.

Now that the Doctor and I were travelling again there would be no more domestic chores or simple breakfasts or well anything that reminded me of Mum and my time. I tried it once, when I first came aboard the TARDIS. I tried to make breakfast for the both of us and it went straight over the leather jacket clad Doctor's head.

Now that he had changed and seemed to run a million miles an hour, I didn't think any time would be set aside for anything even remotely domestic.

I walked into the console room ready to tell the Doctor that I'd be ready to go in half an hour after I ate breakfast. However I was curious to find that the Doctor was nowhere in sight. I looked at the digital screen on my phone.

7:30A.M.

That was strange. The Doctor was always in here tinkering with his ship at this time. I heard a strangled yelp come from the galley and I quickly turned, walking towards the sound.

I couldn't help but gawk at the sight before me as I walked into the kitchen.

To my surprise the Doctor was standing behind the range with a blue apron on and a spatula in hand. He was whistling a song I had never heard before. I don't know why, but it struck me and I made a mental note to myself to have him teach me it later.

On the counter there were two white plates stacked high with golden brown buttery pancakes. There were also two tall glasses of orange juice as well and two of tea. In another skillet on the range I could hear sausage crackling. There was another with fluffy yellow eggs.

I cleared my throat to get his attention.

The man in pinstripes whipped his head towards me a large smile plastered on his face.

"Rose! Good morning! I thought that I would make some breakfast. Hope everything turned out alright", he said his mouth moving quickly as he spurted the words before turning back to the skillets in front of him.

"You can cook?", I asked plopping down on one of the barstools in front of a plate of pancakes.

"Of course I can", he said shooting me a mildly offended look, "Why wouldn't I cook?".

"Never seen you do is all", I said taking a sip of the tea in front of me, then with a smirk, "Thought cooking was too domestic for the mighty Timelord".

"Well I never", he said laughing with a smirk, "Funny choice of words. I never. Mister dark knight maybe, but never I. I like to start the day right".

I just stared at him for a second.

"So this is going to be more regular then?", I asked as my brain worked on an idea.

"Well of course", he said, "I can't very well have us running on empty when we go world saving".

"Could I have a go?", I asked.

He paused for a moment, eyeing me, "You want to cook?"

"Yeah", I said slight unnerved by the attention, "If that's okay. If it's not then-"

He held up a finger which shushed me.

"I would love that. We could tag team. You take tomorrow then I the next. We can alternate days. That way we both have a turn and a break", he said with a smile.

"I can work with that", I said happily.

"Alrighty then", he said as he dished everything onto the plates then sat down in his seat as he proceeded to top his pancakes in bananas and whipped cream.

We ate our food and talked about things that had happened the day before and discussing what we were going to do today.

I sat back, after I had finished my food, completely satisfied.

The Doctor was on his second helping of banana pancakes and he was not even slowing. I couldn't help but grin as I thought, _I could get use to this_.


End file.
